


Obligatory Sex

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fill, Frenemies, M/M, Weird, petlar, prompt, promptfest, pylar, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>Wall-centric crack fic based on this comic. Because seriously.... five years.... alone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Sex

Day 534 of being trapped inside Parkman's mental prison. Sylar knows exactly how much time has passed since Peter joined him, but he doesn't divulge the information.

Mostly because Peter gives him a weird look every time he tries to say something. So he doesn't.

He's wondering how much longer the other man's resolve is going to hold before he gives up being mad and starts talking to him. After all, Sylar was already just a tiny bit insane when Peter showed up, and that was only after three years. Who knows what could happen?

Fortunately, later on in the day, Sylar gets his answer.

A sudden downpour (?) forces Peter to stop his fruitless labor and disappear under an awning of a nearby hotel. He looks drenched, pathetic, and pouty. Sylar definitely does _not_ stare, thank you very much.

Carefully, so he doesn't spook the other man and cause him to explode in a rage again, Sylar goes to stand under the awning with Peter. For a long time, neither of them speak, they just stand there and watch as the rain pours down.

"I still hate you," Peter says, breaking the silence, and Sylar fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"You have every right to, Peter. I understand."

He shoves his hands in his pants pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels, waiting to see if this is going anywhere. It does.

"But...I can't believe I'm saying this." Here the empath pauses and stares up at the awning itself, trying to avoid eye contact by all means possible. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something while we wait for the rain to stop."

This is a pleasant surprise. Sylar perks up immediately.

"Like what?" he asks, because honestly, what are they going to do? They're surrounded by a brick wall. A BRICK WALL.

"I have no clue," Peter replies, and shrugs one shoulder. "You got any ideas?"

Sylar does not have any. They end up adjourning back into the rain and to Sylar's apartment, where neither of them speak again for what feels like several hours. Mentally, Sylar can almost hear the ticking of a clock as he keeps track of the time that's passed, and still, the rain persists, and was that thunder he just heard?

He turns to try and look out the window when he hears his companion's voice, speaking softly, next to him.

"Do you want to fuck?"

Very carefully, Sylar turns back around and stares at Peter.

"What?"

"I asked if you want to fuck," Peter clarifies, cavalier as ever, and for once, Sylar finds himself speechless. The moment soon passes, however, as he lunges forward and pins the other man to the sofa he's sitting on and works on unzipping that stupid gray jacket.

Several hours later, Sylar opens his eyes and notices that not only has the rain stopped, but there's a happy (and incredibly gay) rainbow shining outside the window. He turns and sees Peter, disheveled, half naked, and covered in hickeys, eyelids fluttering slightly as he dreams, and he has to think back for a moment and remember how they got here.

He's still incredibly confused. He reaches over and shakes Peter until the other man opens his eyes and looks at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sylar asks, even though he doesn't normally swear. (After all, the situation called for it.)

"We couldn't think of anything to do," Peter sighs, still half asleep, as if that explains everything.

Sylar waits.

Peter makes a groaning noise and continues.

"I had a friend in college, and we had an inside joke that if two people can't think of what to do after an hour, they have to have sex."

For a long, long moment, Sylar just stares, unblinking, at the man laying next to him. Then he blinks several times in a row and tries to articulate a thought. He finds he can't.

"So, do you...?"

"I still hate you, yeah," Peter reminds him, then rolls over on to his side and goes back to sleep. While the comment stings, the unobstructed view of Peter's ass most certainly does not. Sylar decides he could get used to this sort of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
